Mandragora
Mandragora is the minor antagonist of "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom". She is the Keeper of the Obsidian Circle, the portal to Obsidian, but she was corrupted by the dimension's darkness and became locked inside as well. The Ancestral Witches transferred their power to her to free them and find the source of the remaining Dragon Fire and destroy it. Appearance She has a long pointed chin, a long outward hooked nose and she has pale skin, dark purple lips, and dark purple make up under her eyes. She also has blue and purple spiked up hair, and long purple nails. She wears green armor with pointed up shoulder pads and what looks like purple bug wings on her back. Personality She is dedicated to the Ancestral Witches. Like some witches she dislikes fairies, she is shown to be manipulative, and even mind controls Riven. She is also shown to take great joy in fighting. Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom When the Sword of Oritel awakens in Obsidian, the Ancestral Witches give Mandragora more power so that she may escape from Obsidian and search for the keeper of the Dragon Flame, the one who awoke the sword, and destroy them. First arriving in Domino, where she senses the presence of the Keeper of the Dragon Fire, she sends one of her insects to bite Riven so that she may control him. Later, she attacks Alfea and almost destroys it. With the help of the Winx, Faragonda is able to send her back to the Obsidian Circle. However, Mandragora now knows the name of the person she seeks: "Bloom." Mandragora informs her mistresses, who immediately hatch a plan to destroy Bloom. Finally, when the Winx and the Specialists arrive in Obsidian, Mandragora attacks the boys and manipulates Riven, causes him to remove the key from the lock of Obsidian, therefore trapping the Winx, except Musa, inside Obsidian and the Specialists and Musa outside it. Still under Mandragora's control, Riven attacks Sky, causing Musa to be harmed in an attempt to save Sky. With nearly all of her enemies disarmed, Mandragora traps the Specialists, except Riven, in traps made of a jelly-like substance. Riven, seeing an injured Musa on the ground, remembers his love her, and the poison of Mandragora's insect is forced out of his body by his tears. He then shares a kiss with Musa. He attacks Mandragora and frees the other Specialists who then destroy Mandragora's insects. At the same time, the Ancestral Witches call Mandragora back to help them. The three mistresses possess her in order to be able to defeat Bloom, but Sky runs the Sword of Oritel through her possessed body, while Bloom casts an attack spell on her, killing her, defeating (and unknowingly freeing) the Ancestral Witches, destroying Obsidian, liberating Domino, and completing her Enchantix. Magical Abilities Mandragora has the power of Volukinesis (insect manipulation). Her powers are based on darkness. Her magic is shown to be black, yellow and purple in color when using certain spells. She is also able to trap enemies in a jelly-like substance. Mandragora may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Uses of Magic *'Giant Nightmare Swarm' *'Infinite Darkness' Trivia *Mandragora's name may be derived from the scientific and Italian name from the Mandrake plant that, according to legend, was used in witchcraft. **This plant also appears in Harry Potter where its cry is fatal to whoever hears it. *Mandragora is the only antagonist who has never been seen in 2D animation. *Mandragora has the power to control insects like Lucy and Zing. Category:Enemies Category:Witches Category:Dead Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Obsidian Dimension Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom